


Scarecrow And Mr King: Here For You (Mark Pellegrino + OC)

by angel_scoggins



Series: Scarecrow And Mr King [1]
Category: markpellegrino
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, lovestory, markpellegrino - Freeform, markpellegrinofan, pellegrino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Mark Pellegrino has been Jenny's crush since she was a young child. He becomes her mentor after her father's death. Frustrated by his lack of attentions, she decides to engage him in political debates online, seeking a little more friction for her fantasies. Until the day Mark discovers her secret and decides to teach her a lesson she won't soon forget...





	Scarecrow And Mr King: Here For You (Mark Pellegrino + OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fun with this work. I usually write mostly smut but I did sneak in a love story on this one.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

Jenny Anderson replayed the scene in her mind as she worked to clear the table at the little cafe where she was a waitress after school. Her father’s funeral had been a miserable day in every sense of the word. The sky had been overcast and threatening to unleash a hellish downpour upon the small gathering in Grand Hills Cemetery. Lonny Anderson, a mild mannered TV show writer, hadn’t exactly been the life of the party. Truth be told, most of his nights had been spent going over endless loops of scenes taken from the various shows he worked on.

Jenny, sitting on her father’s lap, watched everything that her father had helped make with a deep sense of pride. That’s where she’d first seen him. The man who had held her tight at her father’s funeral. The one she thought of now, holding her in a different way and saying those same words.

“Hey, space cadet,” a voice spoke from over Jenny’s shoulder, nearly making her drop the tray of eggs and bacon she was suppose to bring to the elderly couple at table seven.

“Don’t call me that!” Jenny hissed at her best friend, and often partner in crime, Donna Masters. The two had worked together for the past two years. But they’d been friends since high school. The short, plump brunette, being the exact opposite of Jenny - a tall, lithe blonde with hard to comb through curls.

“Yeah, whatever,” Donna gazed past her friend to eye the occupant of a booth in the back of the cafe. “Don’t look now, but your husband is here.”

Jenny spun around, nearly dropping her tray on the floor. “He’s not my husband,” She snapped.

Donna took the tray away from her. Deftly, she snuck an order into the other woman’s hand before she realized what was happening. 

“Well, he’s your customer now. I’m taking a fucking smoke break.”

It took a moment for Jenny to process that she’d just been duped into waiting table for the man who’d starred in most over her nightly fantasies since she was a kid. Sure, she’d seen him almost every day since they lived in the same apartment building. They hung out together and watched movies all the time at her place. But these days she’d taken to anonymously fighting with him online about his various political views. It was a way to vent her frustrations at him for everything she felt but couldn’t say. But the vehemence of the back and forth between them had seeped into real life. And she never knew if she wanted to kiss him or punch him in the throat.

Mark was busy typing away on his laptop when Jenny came over. He had his glasses on, something that she never failed to find kind of adorable, reminding her of the character he had played on The Closer. His short blond hair looked tousled, as if he had been working so hard on whatever he was into he hadn’t combed it yet. His eyes were slightly narrowed, a rather wolfish looking smirk on his face. And Jenny knew that someone, somewhere was at that moment being accused of being a socialist. Or worse, a strawman.

“Can I maybe get you something, Han Solo, or are you not done with the rebellion yet?”

Mark’s head shot up in an instant, piercing blue eyes boring into Jenny’s own. His eyes never failed to enthrall or intimidate, a feature she was sure he could turn on and off like a switch. They gazed at her now with a mix of haughty anger and pleasant surprise. His smirk widened a tad. But not a true smile, Jenny noticed. He was in fight mode today- like usual.

“You just don’t know how important this stuff is. To all of us. Did you ever read the stuff i sent-”

“Nope.” Which was a lie.

“I don’t see how you can be so happy not knowing what’s going on in the world. Have a little curiosity.”

“Maybe we can start on with what you want for breakfast. Then we’ll talk about the political beliefs of old dead white guys later.” She smiled at the inside joke, knowing that later on that night they would.

“The usual,” Mark said curtly. He had wanted to enjoy a stimulating conversation with one of his favorite people. Words had always enthralled him. A way of either hugging or shoving people away. And he felt very much at that moment like he had dived for a hug and been cock punched.

“Are we still on for tonight? Been wanting to see the new Jurassic Park for a while now.” Mark had gone back to his laptop, ignoring Jenny’s question so long she was afraid he wouldn’t answer it. 

"Not tonight. I’ve got a lot going on,” Jenny heaved a sigh and spun on her heel to stomp off towards the kitchen. She didn’t notice how Mark’s eyes shot up the second her back was to him. No one looking at the actor would have been able to tell what he was thinking or feeling as his eyes trailed the young woman from his table to the back of the cafe. It was an ability nobody had taught him in acting class. He’d developed it naturally, having to hide his true self in a hard home life. Beneath it all, he wanted to take those defenses down. But the world could be a tough and cruel place. That was the reason he wanted to change it so much. So it wouldn’t be so cruel anymore. Like it was for the young. Like it had been for him.

********************************************

"Oh, no you don’t, you bastard,” Jenny raged at her laptop screen. She wanted to throw the damn thing across her bedroom and into the wall. She’d been sitting upright on her bed, a glass of wine on her nightstand, tapping away on the keyboard for at least the past two hours. She had lured Mark out like usual with a vague question about the state of political affairs. And, like usual, he had come running. Quick with literature references and torrents on the evils of government regulation. He was being particularly grouchy tonight, though. Shooting back with one sentence and one word answers. Which he knew full well would piss her off to distraction.

“There you go talking about my strawman again.”

Jenny bit her knuckle and howled with rage as she read Mark’s latest missive, usually uttered after she had crafted a perfectly good argument. But, though she was loathe to admit it, she felt herself getting wet too. Mark had always been gentle, almost fatherly towards her. This was a different Mark. One that could be equal parts cunning, condescending when smarted off to and, when need be, harsh and cruel. He was far more exciting than every day easy going Mark. And she loved it.

“Are we back to that again?” Jenny said as she typed away. “Am I the scarecrow and you’re the tin man? Or maybe the wizard?”

Mark promptly left the conversation. Jenny sighed. Pop culture references are usually what drove him off. Show biz was his other life and he HATED it when pretend things were brought into political debates. Which is why Jenny used them when she wanted to get off in a hurry.

With a sigh, she drained the last of her wine and lay back in bed. Her mind went back to seeing Mark in the cafe that day. How much she loved his tousled hair and wolfish grin. And how much she wished he was here now. Tucking her in like her father use to do. But then things would change in the fantasy. He would lean in and place a kiss on her forehead. And she would tilt her head up and catch his lips in a chaste kiss. Which he would deepen, quietly whispering her name.

The innocent fantasies soon gave way to the darker ones. Where Jenny got on top of him and rode him until she climaxed against his heaving chest. He would pinch her nipples and bite her neck, driving her orgasm deeper and deeper. Sometimes she would call him daddy and he would call her little girl. It didn’t even bother her anymore. It felt natural to call him that. A name of love and protection. And that’s what he made her feel. She needed that. Almost as much as she needed him.

**********************************************

Jenny didn’t see Mark again until a week after his visit to the cafe. Something seemed to be up with him. She was sure of it. He hadn’t texted or called as much as he usually did. And for a while she had feared that he might have fallen in love with someone. Then, out of the blue, he had asked her out to Smokey’s, a neat little mom and pop establishment he knew that she loved. She got out of school an hour early to meet up with him. As she waited for him, she played with her laptop, going over the conversation they had had the night before. Jenny smiled, crafting new arguments in her head. New ways to make Mark flabbergasted and miserable.

"Am I interrupting something?“

Jenny let out a muffled scream, painfully twisting her head to catch Mark gazing over her shoulder at what was onscreen. The moment realization dawned of what he was looking at was a terrible sight to behold. At first his mouth gaped open a tad, as if he was looking at something so absurd it couldn’t be real. Then his eyes narrowed and the cold glint in them was as cold as any look Lucifer had given anybody on Supernatural. This was the third side of Mark. The one Jenny didn’t really like and was slightly afraid of. The coldly intelligent Mark that could out think and outmaneuver you in a split second. The one who felt no remorse for doing so.

"Mark, please”

It was all she got out before he turned and stormed from the restaurant, nearly knocking over a waitress in his wake. She hung her face in her hands. Without knowing she was even doing it, a soft sob of pain and regret left her lips as she cried.

Later that night, Jenny showed up at Mark’s apartment door. She couldn’t sleep. Not without telling him how she felt and why she had deceived him. She’d emailed, called, texted, and tweeted him with no results. And it hurt like hell.

“Mark. Mark. Just listen to me. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me.”

The door swept open. He gazed down at her with what she was sure he assumed was an unreadable expression. But, to her surprise, there was a wetness to Mark’s eyes she had only seen at her fathers funeral. He had been crying for her? The realization made her feel another layer of self hate and shame. She moved past him into the apartment. He didn’t try to stop her.

“Just…Tell me why,” he said, closing the door.

She noticed his voice was a little unsteady, too. “I wanted to be closer to you. I like you. For so long.” Jenny regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. They sounded so high school. Lame. And they didn’t go nearly far enough in explaining just what she felt for him. Had felt for him for a long time.

Mark was equal parts shocked and disgusted by this. “We’re not close? Everything I’ve done with you? For you? Tell me how it’s not enough. I want to know how I’m not enough. How this isn’t enough.”

Without warning, he pulled her up tight against him. She wasn’t sure why he had done it. Out of a passionate feeling for her or just to frighten her with his closeness. To intimidate her with his height and physical power. She wasn’t even sure he knew. He was gazing down at her, wild eyed. His breath catching in his throat. His arms pinching her at the waist. Her breasts tingled at being up against him like this. Every part of her lighting up at being as close to him as she had imagined many times as shed reached a fevered climax in her bedroom. Thinking of him.

“You know why,” She said through gritted teeth. He was pissing her off again. Treating her like she was some sort of child who needed protection. She hated that feeling most of all. And, deep in her belly, the urge arose to smack the shit out of him.

So she did.

Mark pulled back from the blow so that it barely grazed his cheek. But the effect was immediate. In an instant, his mouth came down hard upon hers. His teeth bit at her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth, making her gasp. It wasn’t a loving kiss. It was something dark and primal. A powerful force begging for release. She let her hands roam over his body, loving how powerful his body felt beneath her hands. She wanted more. Needed more. Needed him inside of her like she had never needed anything in her life. Her body hurt with the feel of it. Softly, she started whispering his name against his lips.

Mark grabbed her by the hair, roughly pulling her head back to look her in the eyes. “What am I supposed to do with you? Just tell me. Tell me what you want. I’m tired of these fucking games you play.”

Jenny’s hands trailed down the front of his pants, rubbing his swollen manhood through the fabric. He closed his eyes and sucked in his breath, instinctively bucking his hips against her. Jenny planted kisses down his chest, making her way down to kneel at his feet. She took his cock out and licked along his length, enjoying the look of rapture on his face. Expertly, she worked up to near climax multiple times, never letting him go over. Even though he occasionally grabbed her by the head and forced his way deeper into her throat.

With a growl, Mark lifted her up and threw her against the wall. His eyes bored holes into hers as he tore her panties off from underneath her short blue dress. “Tell me you want this,” he begged. “Tell me it’s okay. I need to hear you say it.”

“Fuck me, daddy.” Jenny crushed her mouth against his, writhing her wet center against his length. Mark pulled away from her, an actual grin on his face. The sight of it both amused and infuriated her. As horny as she was, she wasn’t in any mood for his jokes.

Mark cocked his head. “What did you call me?”

“You heard me. Want me to repeat it?”

“So, you’re into that stuff?”

Jenny moved down onto his cock, taking his whole cock into her in one thrust. “Shut up, Mark,” she growled, starting a furious pace for them both. He sank into her, his face nuzzling and biting on her shoulder. His hips moving in rhythm to her own.

“Are you my good little girl?” He asked a moment later. Jenny smiled into his shoulder, partly aroused and sort of laughing about being called a little girl at the ripe old age of twenty. But there was no denying she liked it. She could tell he knew she did, because her pussy grew wetter and clenched around him. She sank her teeth into his neck, eliciting a shocked moan from him. Making him fuck her even harder.

“You take care of me so damn good. Ill always be your little girl.”

Again, Mark snickered at the word play. But this time it was more like the delight of someone unwrapping a present at Christmas. “I could learn to get use to this, kid.”

Jenny’s reply was cut off by the sudden rush of climax cutting off any and all snappy replies. Her fingers clenched in his hair. A howl left her lips as she went over the edge, taking Mark with her. He came long and hard inside of her, the feel of it deliciously hot in her pussy. He pulled out, leaving a trail of cum running down her leg. His body held hers up against the wall. Both breathing hard into each other’s necks.

“Jenny, I have to ask you…” Mark whispered in her ear.

“Yes?” she was all ears. She’d just fucked the man she’d been in love with for forever. Whatever he wanted from her, Jenny was sure she could oblige.

“When are you going to read those articles I sent you about strawman?”

Jenny narrowed her eyes, the old stubbornness and rage making her pussy hot again. “On the other side of never. Fuck you, Mark.”

He picked her up in his arms then, carrying her away to the bedroom.

“I’m pretty sure you just did,” he told her. “and don’t think I’m going to be letting you off easy. You know? Someone’s been a very bad girl.”


End file.
